Promise
by Akinayuki
Summary: "Sebenarnya janji untuk apa sih?"/ "Untuk..."/ Alice bermimpi tentang masa lalunya dan itu mengusik pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya dia membuat sebuah janji bersama Oz.


All character in this story pure belong to **Jun Mochizuki**but this story belong to **Akinayuki**.

Hanya meminjam banyak dan merubah sedikit dari apa yang sudah ada di manga.

Warning Out of Character.

Fic Pandora pertama Aki! Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Alice."

Suara pemuda itu menyadarkan lamunannya yang panjang seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya perlahan. Mau tak mau sebuah senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajah gadis yang sempat melamun tadi.

"Jack!" Alice itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah pemuda yang berada di bawah menara kurungannya. "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang.."

Jack tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Mana mungkin, aku sudah berjanji bukan?" Alice mengangguk girang menyetujui perkataan Jack. "_Aku akan selalu menemanimu.._"

.

.

.

.

.

Alice membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan bangun dari bunga tidurnya.

"Gelap.." Dia menggumam pelan dan membiarkan tubuhnya tetap terbaring di sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Mata keunguan miliknya memandangi langit-langit kamar yang sedikit buram akibat kegelapan malam. Mimpinya tadi benar-benar mengusik pikirannya.

Apa itu tadi? Kenapa mimpi itu terasa nyata dan menghadirkan sosok Jack Vessalius di dalamnya. Dan entah mengapa, dia merasa bahwa gadis itu bukan dirinya. Apa gadis itu adalah kembarannya yang satu lagi?

Sang penguasa Abyss yang pernah ditemui oleh Break dan mengambil sebelah matanya untuk diberikan kepada kucing bernama Chesire. Lalu, kalau itu adalah dirinya yang satunya lagi.. dimana dirinya?

Apa sebenarnya dia itu-

"Kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul lagi!" Alice mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu. Dia tidak peduli bahwa saat itu dia hanya sedang memakai kemeja putihnya yang panjang tanpa hiasan apapun.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah ke suatu tempat dan menjelajahi lorong di dalam rumah yang begitu besar. Hingga dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan.

Berharap bahwa sosok laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu masih terjaga seperti biasa dan duduk di depan jedela sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dengan punggungnya yang menurut Alice sudah cukup sebagai sandaran untuk menunggu matahari terbit bersama.

"Alice?" Laki-laki itu berkata pelan ketika dia merasakan seseorang telah memunggunginya dan bersandar padanya.

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?" Alice bertanya kepada pria itu sembari merapatkan selimut tipis yang dia ambil dari atas tempat tidur laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Dia merasakan pria itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak."

"Kau sedih dia mati?" Mata Alice sedikit bergerak untuk merilik sosok pria yang berada di belakangnya itu.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu."

"Bodoh," sahut Alice lagi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya sembari tangannya merangkul kedua lutut itu.

"Haha.. aku tidak bodoh Alice." Laki-laki itu menghela nafas singkat dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit dari balik jendela kamarnya. "Itu pilihan Elliot, aku harus menerimanya."

Alice hanya menggumam kecil dan membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di antara lutut dan perutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terdengar oleh Alice. Pertanyaan yang sejujurnya belum dapat dia temukan jawabannya dan menjadi penyebab dirinya sering berpikir akhir-akhir ini.

Meskipun si Raven mengejeknya bahwa otak kelincinya itu tidak bisa berpikir hal-hal rumit, tetap ada kemungkinan bahwa hal-hal kompleks akan datang menghampiri otaknya bukan?

"Aku bermimpi bertemu Jack. Dia menemuiku di menara itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu menemaniku," jawab Alice dengan suara pelan dan masih membenamkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku merasa dia bukan diriku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia diriku yang satu lagi." Alice terdiam setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bahkan lawan bicaranya pun ikut terdiam dan menunggu perkataan Alice selanjutnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, gadis berambut cokelat tua itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Alice?"

"Lalu aku dimana?"

Pria itu diam. Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya belum mengetahui sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan apapun yang sedang dipikirkan gadis ini. Bagaimana rupa dari kembaran Alice pun dia tidak tahu.

"Apa aku sebenarnya tidak ada di dunia ini?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Alice lagi-lagi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil dan keheningan kembali tercipta di kamar itu.

"Saat ingatanmu sudah kembali, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

"Aku ingin bebas. Hidup sebagai manusia juga boleh."

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Keinginan yang bagus."

"Kau mentertawaiku," dengus Alice yang sedikit kesal mendengar tawa dari pria itu. "Hei Oz."

"Hm?" Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Oz itu tersenyum kecil ketika Alice memanggilnya.

"Kalau semua ini berakhir, apa menurutmu dunia Abyss itu akan menghilang?"

Oz lagi-lagi terdiam. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Mungkin?"

"Oh.."

"Kenapa?"

Kalau dunia Abyss akhirnya menghilang dan musnah. Tentu dirinya yang sebagai chain juga pasti akan musnah. Itu sudah takdirnya. Sebuah resiko dari akhir yang bahagia.

Tapi..

"Sampai saat itu tiba, kau masih milikku. Iya kan Oz? Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

"Te-tentu saja. Selama ini aku selalu bersamamu kan?" balas Oz bingung. Dia melirik sosok Alice dari ujung matanya yang bening.

"Aku rela kalau nanti si Raven itu mengambilmu dariku."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Alice?" tanya Oz semakin tidak mengerti. Dahinya sedikit mengerut dan kepalanya sekarang bergerak untuk menoleh kearah Alice yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku!" Alice mengangkat kepalanya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Oz. "Kalau melanggar harus mentraktir daging sepuasnya!"

"Heh? Janji apa?" Oz mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Alice dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Sudahlah! Mana kelingkingmu!" ucap Alice kesal sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan paksa ke kelingking Oz. "Janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji." Oz tersenyum kecil meskipun dia bingung dengan maksud janji Alice ini. Setelah perjanjian mereka selesai dibuat, keduanya kembali ke posisi awal dan saling memunggungi punggung masing-masing. "Hei Alice."

"Hmm.." Alice menggumam tidak jelas merespon panggilan Oz.

"Sebenarnya janji untuk apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Janji untuk..'

"Untuk?" tanya Oz lagi yang semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Alice. Sebenarnya janji apa yang mereka buat?

Namun, Alice tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bahkan ketika jarum menit telah bergerak dan berganti ke angka lain. Suara gadis itu tak terdengar lagi.

"Alice?"

Tidak apa-apa kalau di mimpi itu bukan dirinya. Meskipun dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Jack yang selalu menemani sosok yang mirip dirinya itu, dia tidak merasa sedih. Mungkin memang pada awalnya dia ingin menyangkal dan berkata bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Bahkan Jack berkata bahwa Alice yang sekarang bukanlah Alice yang dulu sering dia temui.

Ya, tidak apa-apa kalau semua orang membencinya.

Tidak apa-apa kalau janji yang diucapkan Jack itu ditujukan pada sosok dirinya yang lain.

Yang jelas, ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya. Selalu menemaninya hingga akhirnya dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah chain yang harus musnah demi akhir yang bahagia.

"Aku tidak ingin kesepian.." gumam Alice pelan dengan memejamkan matanya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, terdengar dengkuran halus dari tubuh Alice. Gadis itu akhirnya jatuh terlelap kembali.

Sementara Oz masih membuka kedua matanya dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya menyentuh kepala Alice dan menekan punggungnya lebih dalam hingga punggung Alice yang kecil itu semakin terasa di permukaan punggungnya. "Kehadiranmu itu sangat indah untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Oz menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku janji."_

**Owari**

A/N : Hahahaha, ya ampun! Aki telah mengubah percakapan dan plot milik Jun-sama habis-habisan =_=

Haaaah! saat ini Aki masih sebal mengetahui bahwa Glen itu adalah ayahnya Alice! Aki lebih suka kalau Glen itu jadi kakaknya aja! #plaak

Oh ya! Kalau Glen itu bukan manusia.. jadi sosok Glen yang dikenal Jack itu siapa? Itu tubuhnya siapa? ini semakin rumit ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
